Modern biological research is moving towards the examination of large-scale systems. Many advances can be cited to exemplify this trend, including high-throughput DNA sequencing, analysis of gene expression patterns, and drug discovery strategies. Other high-throughput applications involve direct analysis of proteins to characterize their structural modification, cellular localization, or effect on cell morphology. These new technologies are described by the umbrella term "Functional Genomics." Without the networked, high-throughput instrumentation that permits accumulation and bioinformatics-driven analysis of the associated large-scale data sets, competitive biomedical research in the State of Mississippi will soon become difficult, if not impossible. More importantly, the capacity to train talented undergraduate and graduate students for productive careers in biomedical research will decline precipitously. Therefore, it is proposed to establish a BRIN in Mississippi, which will generate an invaluable training pipeline of investigators needed for the modern biomedical research workforce. A critical facet of this Network involves strengthening the basic science departments of undergraduate institutions, most notably the HBCUs in Mississippi. This will include research and training opportunities for HBCU faculty and students to gain hands-on experience with the equipment and methodologies that will dominate the biomedical sciences for years to come. The new Genomics, Cellomics, Imaging, Proteomics, and Pharmacogenetics Facilities will thus help to establish a modern workforce of biomedical investigators helping to correct the dramatic under-representation of minorities in health-related fields of research.